Himiko
Himiko (卑弥呼, Himiko) is a female Shinigami who is a member of the 10th Division. Her position is unknown. Appearance Himiko has long scarlet colored hair and eyes to match. She wears a very nontraditional uniform, consisting of her upper body wrapped in bandage and a brown coat over it. On the forearm of the sleeve their is the kanji for the phrase My word is Law. She wears baggy black pants with black sandals to match. Her hair is worn up, with it parting over her right eye. She wears a black headband on her forehead as well. Personality Himiko is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other members of her Division, causing most them to apologize for fear that they might invoke her wrath. She is also impatient, liking people who answer her questions quickly as seen when she promptly knocks out anyone who doesn't answer her questions (despite them not knowing anything). She has a strict sense of justice and is quite strict, however many of her allies have realized this and learn to quickly give in. She has shown to be quite compassionate, being the girlfriend of Captain Yōshoku Morimoto, having quite the influence on him as well. Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist'- She is a top-notch swordsman, surpassing all of her allies in the 10th Division at this skill. She has revealed to have gone through extensive training since her youth, mastering many forms of Zanjutsu. She has shown to be swift, steady and efficient when it comes to fighting with her Zanpakuto. She has shown to carry her Zanpakuto on most occasions in case a fight breaks out (which is something she always loves to be apart of). *'Kido Practioner'- Her Kido skills have shown to be average, being able to perform simple Hado & Bakudo to assist in combat. While her Zanpakuto appears to have Kido-like properties she states to have barely passed the Kido portion of her Shino Academy class. *'Hand-to-Hand combat Specialist'- She has shown to be an efficient hakudo user and can effectively combat other Shinigami and even Hollows with her bare hands. She has developed her own Hakudo style known as the Tenrin (天輪, Heaven's Wheel) which is based on striking down the opponent constantly until they are weakened enough to be finished off. Zanpakuto Himiko's Zanpakuto is known as Yakedo (火傷, Burn) and takes the form of a chokuto with a bronze sheath. The guard takes the shape of an 8-pointed star. The release phrase is Devestate. *'Shikai'- In Shikai, Yakedo takes the form of two guardless katana. Her outfit changes as well, becoming a pair of red pants with a fire like pattern on them. She looses her jacket and her headband and as Yoshoku states she gets "hotter". In Shikai she has shown to be able to produce fire and control it by moving her Zanpakuto in a somewhat rhythmical pattern. Trivia * Her picture is based off of Erza Scarlet from the series Fairy Tail.